herofandomcom-20200223-history
Felonious Gru/Gallery
Gallery Images Young Gru.png|Gru as a child despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg|Gru pulls out his freeze ray Gru_freeze_ray.jpg|"FREEZE RAY! FREEZE RAY!" Hahaha!" Gru_and_Kyle.jpg|Gru with his "dog" Kyle Gru_pretending_he_is_not_home.jpg|"I'm not home! This is a recorded message you're hearing! Please come back later!" Gru with Vector.jpg|Gru next to his rival Vector, gloating about his villainous accomplishments Fireballgun.png despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-6200.jpg|"KNOCKED OVER!!!" despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-6376.jpg|"I fly to the moon." despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg|"I shrink the moon!" despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-6383.jpg|"I grab the moon." despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-6391.jpg|"I sit on the toilet--what?" Gru facing Vector.png|Gru storming into Vector's base to save the girls. Gru punches Vector's shark.png|Gru punches Vector's shark! Gru smiling kindly.png Edith_margo_agnes_and_gru.jpg Lucy lipstick tasers Gru.jpg|Gru lipstick tazed by Lucy Wilde RamsBase1.png|"Pins and needles...." Gru_and_Silas.jpg|"Good day, Mr. Sheepsbutt! (Silas: It's Ramsbottom.) Oh, yeah, like that's any better!" Agnes comfort Gru.jpeg|Gru admits to Agnes that he likes Lucy Gru on his Grubook pro.png|Gru on his Gru-Book Pro Gru facing El Macho.png|Gru vs. El Macho Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10150.jpg|"I really hate that chicken..." Gru and Lucy.jpeg|Gru and Lucy's held gaze. Gru and Lucy's wedding.jpeg|Gru and Lucy getting married. Gru & Lucy's wedding kiss.jpg|Gru and Lucy's wedding kiss despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10729.jpg|Wedding photo despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10730.jpg despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10737.jpg WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!.jpg|Gru's horror as Balthazar Bratt's gums on The oat floating gru with a diamond seeing bratt.png|Gru facing Balthazar Bratt Gru dm3.png Gru would never say to minions.png Gru says minion speaks.png Gru says life of crime is over.png Gru says about carbonite.png Gru about mel on this.png Gru asks mel and other minions are quit.png gru seeing dave and jerry with underpants.png gru seeing at bratt dressed as lucy.png gru is smiling about fun.png|Gru smilling about Fun with Dru gru holding a guitar.png|Gru with his Balthazar Bratt's Keytar Screenshot_2017-08-14-18-32-15.png|Gru defeats Balthazar Bratt Gru seeing dm3.png Gru and dru dm3.jpg Gru and his team.png Gru holding freeze ray dm3.png Gru and lucy dm3.png Gru and family dm3.png Gru dm3.png Gru despicable me 3.png Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-1602.jpg Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.jpg Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-1811.jpg Videos Despicable Me (1 11) Movie CLIP - Steal the Moon (2010) HD Despicable Me (3 11) Movie CLIP - Try This On for Size (2010) HD Despicable Me (4 11) Movie CLIP - No Annoying Sounds (2010) HD Despicable Me (5 11) Movie CLIP - Gru's Lab (2010) HD Despicable Me (6 11) Movie CLIP - CookieBots (2010) HD Despicable Me (7 11) Movie CLIP - Stealing the Shrink Gun (2010) HD Despicable Me (8 11) Movie CLIP - It's So Fluffy! (2010) HD Despicable Me (9 11) Movie CLIP - I Sit on the Toilet (2010) HD Despicable Me (10 11) Movie CLIP - Bedtime Story (2010) HD Despicable Me (11 11) Movie CLIP - Gru Shrinks the Moon (2010) HD Despicable Me 2 (1 10) Movie CLIP - The Most Magical Fairy Princess (2013) HD Despicable Me 2 (2 10) Movie CLIP - Goodnight Girls (2013) HD Despicable Me 2 (3 10) Movie CLIP - Dr. Nefario Quits (2013) HD Despicable Me 2 (4 10) Movie CLIP - A Minion in Love (2013) HD Despicable Me 2 (5 10) Movie CLIP - That Pollo is Loco (2013) HD Despicable Me 2 (6 10) Movie CLIP - The Wig Shop (2013) HD Despicable Me 2 (7 10) Movie CLIP - Margo In Love (2013) HD Despicable Me 2 (8 10) Movie CLIP - Worst Date Ever (2013) HD Despicable Me 2 (10 10) Movie CLIP - Battling the Minions (2013) HD Minions (10 10) Movie CLIP - The New Boss (2015) HD Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Balthazar vs. Gru Scene (1 10) Movieclips Despicable Me 3 (2017) - A Minion Luau Scene (2 10) Movieclips Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Gru and Dru Scene (3 10) Movieclips Despicable Me 3 (2017) - The Brothers' Heist Scene (8 10) Movieclips Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Bubblegum Rescue Scene (9 10) Movieclips Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Dance Fight Scene (10 10) Movieclips Category:Galleries